Adrian Everhart
Adrian Everhart, also known as Sketch, is one of the main protagonists in the Renegades. Early Life Adrian's power manifested the first time he was handed a crayon. His scribbles came to life and squiggled around his apartment. When Adrian was two or three, he created lines that believed they were dinosaurs and aliens. Those scribbles always tried to chomp down on people's toes when they were walking around. This is why his mother, Lady Indomitable, thought it would be a good idea to hire an ex-art teacher to start giving Adrian drawing lessons. Involvement Renegades Adrian first appears at the Renegade Parade after returning Nova's stolen bracelet and fixing the link. Archenemies Supernova Appearance Adrian is a tall boy with dark skin, close-cut hair, and thick-framed eyeglasses. He is lean but muscular. When he smiles he gets dimples around his mouth, which is considered a contagious smile. Personality His personality is truly unique, very artsy, yet determined. Adrian is very loyal to his friends. When it comes to being the Sentinel, which is his secret identity, he is willing to bend a few rules. He is very considerate of others and does many things to make other people smile. Description by Marissa Meyerhttp://renegades.universeofmarissameyer.com/characters/ "Adrian is the adopted child of Captain Chromium and the Dread Warden, two of the original Renegades. Adrian’s superpower is that he can make anything he draws real—which may not sound all that tough, but comes in more handy than you might think. Recently he’s become obsessed with catching a villain who goes by the name Nightmare after she attempted to assassinate one of his dads. Adrian is the leader of his Renegade squad, and his friends respect his sense of morality and justice. But he also has a big secret he hasn’t told any of them yet..." Abilities and Skills *'Artwork Genesis:' Adrian possesses the ability to turn all of his drawings into reality, including the tattoos he gives himself, which can give him new abilities. *'Fire Manipulation:' Adrian has the power to create and resist fire. *'Concussive Ray: '''Adrian has the ability to shoot a light beam with extreme accuracy at his enemies, knocking them out. *'Jumping:' Adrian can jump extremely long distances or to very high heights. *'Sentinel Suit:' Adrian has possession of the suit the Sentinel wears. It is completely bulletproof and protects him from many other forms of attack, although it can be penetrated by some weapons, such as Ruby's dagger. Any damage done to the suit Adrian can repair through his Artwork Genesis ability. * '''Vitality Charm: '''This tattoo is a copy of the symbol on Vitality Charm which Adrian found in The Vault. After Adrian learned that the symbol on the medallion allowed him to be closer with Max, he tattooed it on himself. Because of this he now has protection from poisoning, illness, The Bandit's power, and Agent N. * '''Barriers:' Weapons and Equipment Weapons Other Equipment * Drawing Equipment. Drawing equipment includes chalk, markers, pencils, pens and any other things Adrian uses to outline his drawings so he can bring them to life. He keeps a marker and chalk in a pocket in his Renegade uniform sleeve. Trivia * Adrian draws a lot of tools and weaponry for the Renegades. * When left to his own devices, Adrian likes to draw buildings for Max to build his Gatlon City model, though most of them were destroyed when Nightmare infiltrated Renegade Headquarters in Archenemies. References Category:Characters Category:Renegades Category:Prodigy Category:Male Category:Appears in Renegades Category:Alive Category:Sketch's Team Category:Appears in Supernova